


Долиною смертной тени

by Anrinel



Category: Interstellar
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: Сияющая синевой океанов и белыми разводами облаков, подёрнутая светлой дымкой атмосферы планета медленно вращалась в иллюминаторе. Ночная тень скрывала её правый край, а с другой стороны выглядывал из непроницаемый темноты космоса лунный диск – крохотный и яркий. Не оставляло ощущение, что он видит родную планету в последний раз. В первый и последний.***Киношный Купер явно не читал тот учебник астрономии, которым размахивает перед учителями в школе. А что было бы, если б он его таки прочитал?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первые сцены в некоторых моментах повторяют происходящее в фильме, но дальше сюжет фанфика почти полностью расходится с сюжетом фильма.  
> В "Интерстелларе" очень странные сюжетные ходы и неадекватное поведение персонажей. Меня при первом просмотре просто поразило более чем нелепое решение персонажей лететь на планету у самого горизонта событий, хотя её никак невозможно колонизировать. Впрочем, несмотря на привлечение к расчётам уважаемого учёного Кипа Торна, всё это копошение на странных планетах возле чёрной дыры - не более чем фентезяшная фантазия Кристофера Нолана, не знающего, что из себя в реальности представляют окрестности этих самых чёрных дыр.  
> Вопросы также вызывает странный стиль общения между учёными и пилотом-инженером, которому те, словно младшему школьнику, объясняли, что такое червоточины и куда они вообще летят, потому что перед полётом ему не выдали даже элементарного инструктажа.
> 
> Хочется всё это переписать на хоть что-то более реалистичное, в меру моих сил и способностей. Автор фанфика очень любит астрономию.

Сияющая синевой океанов и белыми разводами облаков, подёрнутая светлой дымкой атмосферы планета медленно вращалась в иллюминаторе. Ночная тень скрывала её правый край, а с другой стороны выглядывал из непроницаемый темноты космоса лунный диск – крохотный и яркий. Звёзды тускло проступали вокруг.

\- Учти, ты попусту расходуешь кислород.

\- Чепуха, мы в замкнутой системе. Запасов хватит.

Амелия улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила. Затем удалилась к своему резервуару гибернации, а Купер ещё несколько минут просидел на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляда от удаляющегося шарика Земли, на котором оказалось слишком мало зелени и слишком много серо-рыжих безжизненных проплешин – совсем не такой, как на старинных фото и видео, предстала перед ними Земля. Не оставляло ощущение, что он видит родную планету в последний раз. В первый и последний.

Повторив с ТАРСом параметры орбиты и сверившись с данными бортовых компьютеров, он спросил:

\- ТАРС, скажи-ка, ты имеешь доступ к конфиденциальной информации участников?

\- Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Доктор Бренд влюблена в кого-то из предыдущей экспедиции, так? В Манна или Эдмундса?

\- У меня также есть настройки приватности.

\- Зато хитрости маловато.

Купер шагнул к своему резервуару, и ТАРС повернулся вслед за ним:

\- Почему вы думаете, что это имеет значение?

\- Мне всегда казалось, что она живёт скорее чувствами, чем здравым смыслом. А в космосе нужно думать головой.

\- Вы капитан. Вы принимаете решения.

Купер усмехнулся:

\- Но командир-то всё равно она. И не всегда простые приказы работают с людьми.

\- Сделайте так, чтобы работали.

Купер вновь хмыкнул. Он не доверял этому роботу и его близнецу, и необходимость оставить их управлять полетом вызывала очень большие сомнения, но иного выбора у них не нашлось.

Он вновь помедлил. Взял оставленный на ближайшем столе планшет, включил и вызвал из памяти бортового компьютера досье на обоих учёных, в чувствах к одному из которых давно подозревал Амелию. Его уровень доступа не предполагал возможности увидеть какую-либо действительно интересную информацию, но данные на каждого из двенадцати отправленных в экспедиции «Лазарь» учёных давно были тщательно изучены, он помнил лицо, имя, происхождение и возраст каждого, помнил наизусть целые отрывки текстов, но так и не утвердился во мнении насчёт любви или привязанности Амелии.

Доктор Хью Манн. Простое широкое лицо, едва ли привлекательное. Возраст под пятьдесят. Командир миссии. Выдающиеся, повсеместно признанные научным сообществом достижения в ядерной физике, непререкаемый авторитет среди учёных всего мира и всё такое прочее… Амелии едва исполнилось двадцать пять, когда он покинул Землю.

Доктор Вольф Эдмундс. Тоже ядерный физик, без особых заслуг и авторитета, что неудивительно, ведь ему едва минуло тридцать ко дню отлёта экспедиции «Лазарь». Купер вновь некоторое время рассматривал его фото, сравнивая с Манном.

Выбор вроде бы очевиден. Но об Эдмундсе Амелия едва ли пару раз мельком упомянула за всё долгое время общения, а вот о Манне она и её отец беспрестанно твердили, не забывая всякий раз напоминать про его исключительную одарённость, исключительный объём знаний, исключительные душевные качества и прочее в нём исключительное. «Лучший из нас, самый выдающийся…»

Всего этого Купер успел наслушаться сполна. Но любые раздумья бессмысленны и ни к чему не приведут. Возможно, это и не сыграет никакой роли, и Амелия найдёт в себе силы и самообладание, чтобы не отвлекаться на чувства.

Ну а сейчас пора надолго уснуть.

 

***

Два года прошли. Эндюранс, сделав необходимый гравитационный манёвр при облёте Марса и дополнительно разогнавшись, как и рассчитывалось, приблизился к Сатурну. Люди проснулись, долго приходили в себя после гибернации, а в иллюминаторах медленно проплывало далёкое и немыслимо огромное тело газового гиганта в окружении колец и ярких звёздочек спутников. Титан, Иапет, Энцелад, Мимас, Тефия, Рея, Диона, Феба… остальные – не планетоиды, а всего лишь большие или малые булыжники, большинство из которых прячутся в его кольцах, состоящих из таких же, только ещё более мелких камушков.

Обезображенный огромным кратером угрюмый лик Мимаса, знакомый Куперу с детства по картинкам в энциклопедиях и учебниках, едва ли возможно было бы рассмотреть из-за его близости к Сатурну и кольцам, как и большинство других спутников, а вот яркие искорки Титана и Иафета заметно сияли в отдалении от планеты. Данные компьютера и внешних наблюдений помогли уточнить, где какой спутник виден.

Титан.

Планетоид размером больше Меркурия, с атмосферой плотнее, чем у Земли, затянутый плотными облаками из углеводородов. Там идут метановые дожди, облака и озёра буро-рыжие, а над небесами царят вечные ранние сумерки. Возможно, здесь следовало человечеству искать спасения, ведь запасов топлива для сколь угодно затратного использования в его озёрах и облаках хватит на сотни лет. Но гравитация здесь недостаточна для человеческого тела, воздух слишком плотен и ядовит для дыхания, не говоря уж о немыслимом холоде.

Возможно, когда-нибудь…

Сатурн быстро вращался вокруг оси, заметно сплюснутый у полюсов, и тусклые тёмные и светлые полосы на его облаках следовали за ходом вращения, едва заметно клубясь и плавно перетекая друг в друга.

До кротовины оставалось несколько часов полёта, так что люди, просмотрев предназначенные для каждого сообщения с Земли и позавтракав, собрались в командном модуле, чтобы полюбоваться одной из красивейших планет Солнечной и обсудить увиденное и ближайшие действия. После долгого обсуждения и обеда наступило время прийти в один из Рейнджеров и расположиться на местах, потому что прореха в пространстве уже ждала впереди.

 

***

Когда кровавый туман перед глазами рассеялся, и они смогли, наконец, вздохнуть и проморгаться, никто не сумел вымолвить ни слова.

Небо обрушилось на них.

Немыслимо яркие звёзды, огромные, будто Солнце в небе Марса или Цереры, сияли в каждом иллюминаторе. Ослепительное разноцветное крошево протянулось во все стороны через черноту неба, рассеянные вихри и шары ближних туманностей на этом поле острых искорок и газовых облаков почти сливались в единое свечение.

Казалось, они растворятся в этой сияющей тьме.

Несколько минут никто не издавал ни звука. Даже роботы словно замерли в восхищении. Или просто позволили людям вдоволь насмотреться на невиданное зрелище, надышаться новым ощущением и наслушаться оглушительного звона чужих звёзд.

Наконец Купер разглядел то, что его смущало. Перечеркнутая светящейся полосой и окруженная ярким розово-рыжеватым ореолом тьма заняла четверть всего обзора, когда Рейнджер повернулся к ней боком.

\- Мы не там вышли. ТАРС, что, чёрт возьми…

ТАРС невозмутимо отозвался:

\- Мы вышли именно там, куда должны были попасть, сэр.

\- Да, мы там, где нужно, – подтвердил Дойл.

\- Что? Это центр галактики, вы что, не понимаете?

Амелия подала голос:

\- Купер, успокойся. Две из трёх нужных нам планет вращаются вокруг чёрной дыры. Мы называем её Гаргантюа.

\- Что за бред? Хех, то-то я и думал, почему за все годы подготовки при мне никто слова не сказал о центральной звезде этой системы, – не скрывая резко нахлынувшей ярости, выговорил Купер. – Мы все сдохнем здесь через пару дней или быстрее. Аккреционный диск спалит нас. У Эндюранс нет даже термозащиты, или вы забыли? Достаточной защиты от радиации тем более нет.

\- Однако мы выжили, путешествуя по Солнечной.

\- Солнце не очень-то похоже на чёрную дыру с аккреционным диском, насколько я знаю.

После ещё нескольких минут заверений, что корабельной радиационной защиты будет достаточно для выживания экипажа, Купер отмахнулся от подчинённых и Амелии, чтобы изучить данные приборов и определить текущее направление полёта. Общих данных не хватало. Он быстро перебрал всю информацию, какая содержалась в бортовом компьютере о трёх планетах. Всё это перечитывалось много раз за время подготовки к полёту.

\- Так. Так, мы вроде как направляемся к Миллер. Займитесь проверкой сообщений от всех трёх миссий.

\- Уже, – отозвался Дойл.

\- А ещё мне нужны все возможные данные наблюдений о планетах. Параметры орбит, спектральный анализ и всё остальное, чем вы там можете поразвлекаться. Работайте. Времени сутки. Справитесь быстрее – хорошо.

\- Мы должны лететь к Миллер, – пискнула Амелия.

\- Давай для начала разберёмся.

Пока они занимались своими приборами, Купер попытался прикинуть возможности для гравитационных манёвров. Сверхмассивные чёрные дыры – а Гаргантюа являлась одной из таких – никогда не висят в центре галактик в одиночестве. Всегда их сопровождает рой звёзд на стадии поглощения или близко к тому, светящиеся клочья раскалённого газа, межзвёздной пыли, а также хоровод сверхмалых дыр, которые не успели слиться со старшей соседкой. Возможно, одну из них или даже несколько получится использовать для разгона, возможно даже на впечатляющие скорости, непредставимые ранее для земной космонавтики. Кое-что складывалось удобно в его первичных расчётах. А пару часов спустя Ромилли объявил, что собрал достаточно показаний со всех корабельных средств наблюдения, и с распечаткой устроился в одном из кресел в командном модуле. Покашливая и опуская глаза к полу, сказал:

\- Планета Лоры Миллер оказалась ближе к Гаргантюа, чем мы рассчитывали. Судя по расчётам, время там движется с исключительным замедлением. Пока на планете пройдёт час, в остальной Вселенной сменится семь лет.

Вот она, Теория Относительности в действии. Но неужели это правда? Если так, то непросто будет постоянно держать в голове такую разницу во времени. Купер спросил:

\- Зачем тогда Миллер туда вообще направилась?

Они молчали. Дойл встрепенулся, замахал руками:

\- Нужно мыслить глобально, Купер!

\- А через сколько лет эту планетку затянет в чёрную дыру?

\- Орбита стабильна, так что…

\- Нет, не так. Сколько часов пройдет на планете, прежде чем её затянет и развеет в пыль? Мы хотя бы базу поставить успеем? Двадцать четыре часа умножить на семь лет… хм…

\- Сто шестьдесят восемь земных лет за двадцать четыре часа на этой планете, сэр, – подсказал ТАРС.

\- Отлично! Такими темпами за пару тысяч лет поставим базу, так ведь? Так сколько осталось этой планетке болтаться на орбите, говорите?

\- Купер, ну прекрати.

До того молчавшая Амелия вмешалась:

\- У Миллер ресурсов на два года, раз она пробыла там менее двух часов. Нам нужны эти запасы еды, оборудование…

\- Нам нужна безопасная, пригодная для колонизации планета. На которой окажется возможным находиться без скафандра, дышать чистым воздухом, не погибнуть от радиации, землетрясений, засухи, холода, вырастить себе еду и так далее. Люди на Земле ждут, и времени у них всё меньше.

Амелия смущённо поджала губы. А Купер прочёл то, что предоставил ему Ромилли.

\- Орбитальная скорость планеты – пятьдесят пять процентов от скорости света. Я отказываюсь понимать, каким образом Миллер на неё села. Скорее она до сих пор идет на снижение, а ещё вероятнее, корабль уже разорвало от перегрузок. Так понимаю, чтобы догнать планету, разгонялась возле местных сверхмалых чёрных дыр. Чёрт, но неужели там за десять лет прошло всего полтора часа? Никак не могу поверить!

Дойл возразил:

\- Её сигнал – это отчет об успешной посадке.

\- Пускай так. Но больше ничего. Много можно наисследовать за час-полтора, да? Ещё лет через десять получим следующий отчёт.

Все трое угрюмо промолчали в ответ.

\- Очень странно, что я объясняю это учёным. Ещё более странно, что они пытаются возражать. Правда, ТАРС?

\- Сэр, я бы не хотел это комментировать.

\- Ладно! Что насчёт планеты доктора Манна? А Вольфа Эдмундса?

Он смотрел на Амелию Бренд – на чье имя та отреагирует. Не может же она никак не отозваться, эта странная женщина, готовая ради встречи с преподавателем спуститься на планету, с которой невозможно взлететь, пожертвовав и собой, и спасением человечества.

Но Амелия не изменила своего напыщенно-встревоженного выражения ни на чуть.

\- Нам нужны ещё несколько часов, а лучше хотя бы день-два. Они намного дальше, – отозвался Ромилли.

Дойл добавил:

\- Сигнал от доктора Манна благоприятен. А вот от Эдмундса прервался семь лет назад.

\- Передатчик сломался? – предположила Амелия, и Дойл неопределённо повёл головой, а Купер хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание:

\- Работайте. К Миллер мы не летим, ясно? Отказываюсь от таких лётных экспериментов. А сейчас послежу за уровнем радиации. Скафандры не снимать. Спать будем в гибернационных резервуарах. Ну, вы и сами всё это понимаете.

И они взялись за дело. По крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны. Люди и роботы перенастраивали приборы наблюдения, просматривали показания, сверяли, обсуждали результаты. Купер смотрел в иллюминаторы, периодически сверяясь со своими радарами. Радиационный счётчик показывал немалое превышение нормы, и превышение того фона, что имеется в окрестностях Сатурна, но пока этим можно и пренебречь. Зато за ужином экипаж почти ни словом не обмолвился о наблюдениях, болтая о всяком стороннем.

Дойл довольно весело шутил, Амелия и Ромилли смеялись в ответ. Пир во время чумы. Отвлекаясь от нахлынувших неотвязчивых мыслей о Мёрфи, Купер краем глаза ловил то любезные улыбки Дойла Амелии и её смущённый взгляд в ответ, то прикосновение его ладони к её локтю и запястью. Ну, неудивительно. Амелия то и дело поправляла короткие прядки за ухом, а её гладкая кожа розовела румянцем, милейшая улыбка зацветала на больших чувственных губах, а огромные глаза в обрамлении непомерно-длинных ресниц застенчиво блестели. Словно не женщина тридцати шести лет, а юная девушка, и весьма привлекательная. Вот только синие круги под глазами и болезненная худоба отнимали часть красоты, да и белое корабельное освещение придавало коже излишнюю бледность.

Потом Ромилли зачитал результаты их краткого исследования:

\- Орбита планеты Манн. Это нечто невообразимое, можно сказать. Похожа на орбиту кометы или трансуранового планетоида. Сделав полукруг вокруг Гаргантюа, планета уходит прочь примерно на шестьсот диаметров Гаргантюа, потом летит обратно, делает такой же пролет и отдаляется так же далеко, но уже в другую сторону. Диаметр Гаргантюа примерно равен астрономической единице, то есть, она вся поместилась бы внутрь орбиты Земли, да… Плюс аккреционный диск тянется на ещё примерно одну астрономическую единицу. А скорость планеты Манн – одна третья от скорости света.

Купер повторил:

\- Шестьсот диаметров Гаргантюа… с ума сойти. Неужели планету не задевает притяжением соседних звёзд? Они же близко совсем.

\- На самом деле нельзя говорить о радиусе и диаметре чёрной дыры. Поскольку сингулярность – это область пространства, через которое нельзя провести геодезическую линию…

\- Да знаю я про сингулярность! Как такая орбита может оставаться стабильной?

\- Ну… Здесь нужны дополнительные исследования и расчеты. Но в любом случае, место, в котором мы оказались, совершенно уникально!

\- А какова же будет температура на поверхности при наибольшем отдалении? Неужели плюсовая? Почему-то на Сатурне и Юпитере холод собачий, хотя они отстоят от Солнца вовсе не на шестьсот диаметров Гаргантюа. Или ваш гений доктор Манн не умеет рассчитывать орбиты? За десять лет он успел уже множество раз замерзнуть и оттаять.

\- Средняя температура – около минус двадцати по Цельсию при нынешнем положении орбиты, – совсем упавшим голосом произнес Ромилли. – Но на экваторе возможно и до нуля и выше. Судя по первым данным со спутника и отчёту доктора Манна, атмосфера там очень плотная, с большим содержанием аммиака и водорода. Дальнейший отчёт доктора весьма благоприятен, он сообщает, что нашёл там пригодную для людей местность, ресурсы. Настойчиво зовёт.

\- Так как же там дышать?

Дойл произнёс:

\- Возможно, есть какие-либо неучтённые факторы…

\- Какие же?

\- Вулканизм, делающий некоторые места на поверхности пригодными для обитания постоянно – подземные и надземные гейзеры, нагрев почвы близкими к поверхности лавовыми потоками, нагрев океана при вращении планеты. Вспомни вулканы Ио и подлёдный океан Европы.

Купер молчал в ответ. Не может быть ничего стабильного на планете с такой безумной орбитой, не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. 

\- Титан. У нас есть Титан, который гораздо благоприятнее для человека, а мы потащились сюда, на край Вселенной. Зачем же, интересно? Проекты освоения Титана разрабатывались ещё в двадцатом веке, насколько я помню. Равно как и про освоение Европы со всем её подлёдным океаном. Туда даже успели отправить станции для бурения льдов, вроде бы, – Купер оглядел присутствующих. Амелия настойчиво напомнила:

\- У нас своя миссия, Купер. Ты сам только что сказал, что нужна планета, где возможно дышать без скафандра и жить без опасности замёрзнуть или погибнуть без воды. Титан не таков, как и Европа. А доктор Манн присылает благоприятный отчёт.

\- Блистательный доктор Манн. Я с ним лично не знаком и не видел его. Почему он отправил положительный сигнал с непригодной планеты? Планета. Непригодна.

Все трое ощутимо смутились.

\- Ну, придумайте что-нибудь?

Они переглянулись. Вернув себе, наконец, прежний напыщенный вид, Амелия повторила:

\- В любом случае он жив и ждёт нас.

\- ТАРС, мы можем себе позволить заглянуть на обе планеты, а потом вернуться на Землю?

\- Да, топлива должно хватить на все маневры. Но требуются подробные расчёты.

\- Ладно. Что там с последней планетой?

\- Эдмундс. Звезда похожа на Солнце, насколько можно судить. Орбита планеты с небольшим эксцентриситетом, достаточным для стабильных условий на поверхности. Также мы имеем сведения, что планета находится в зоне обитаемости своей звезды. Сигнал Вольфа Эдмундса был положительным.

\- А то, что сигнал прервался, не может ли означать, что условия на планете сильно изменились, например? – спросил Купер – Что там бывает… Падение астероида, исчезновение магнитного поля?

\- Всё может быть, – Ромилли неопределённо повёл головой. – Но за столь короткий срок едва ли нечто подобное могло случиться. Слишком это редкие события.

Купер вновь оглядел присутствующих, потом провёл ладонями по лицу и откинулся на спинку кресла:

\- Всё как будто слишком хорошо складывается.

\- Купер, мы в любом случае должны забрать с собой доктора Манна, если он ещё жив.

\- Да. Горючего пока хватает. Заодно я спрошу, с чего это он настойчиво зовет нас к себе, если его мир не пригоден. Хочет спастись – это похвально и понятно, но это подстава для нас.

Амелия печально ответила:

\- Будь снисходителен к нему, капитан.


	2. Chapter 2

Воспользовавшись одной из ближних сверхмалых чёрных дыр, они и впрямь сумели разогнаться до скорости в половину световой, совершив таким образом манёвр, достаточный, чтобы догнать мчавшуюся по своей безумной орбите планету Манн. Задав гравитационной пращой направление полёта, следующий месяц Эндюранс потратил на торможение до одной двадцатой от скорости света – настолько быстра была планета. Люди вновь погружались в гибернацию для экономии ресурсов, и пробудились лишь на подлёте, когда цель уже виднелась в иллюминаторы.

Бело-серый шар из водорода, хлора и аммиака вблизи оказался довольно тусклым и непримечательным, и лишь бросавшее на него острую тень сияние аккреционного диска Гаргантюа немного оживляло картину. Судя по собранным данным, сутки здесь длились сто тридцать четыре часа – поровну дня и ночи, а гравитация составляла около восьмидесяти процентов от земной. Не хорошо и не плохо, если поразмыслить. Но холода почти на любом отдалении от чёрной дыры стояли губительные, разве что в часы наибольшего сближения с диском раскалённого газа становилось немного теплее и льды могли бы растаять. Ромилли и Дойл обсуждали, есть ли здесь твёрдая поверхность, и что означают большие ячеистые неровные уплотнения в атмосфере, и, наблюдая за ними, Амелия делалась всё более мрачной. Купер же с каждой минутой яснее представлял, как его кулак – грубый кулак земледельца и пилота, врезается в благообразное, проникнутое глубоким интеллектом лицо доктора Манна, делая его уже не таким благородным и спокойным, как на фото из досье.

Устав слушать пустую болтовню, Купер громко спросил:

\- ТАРС, тут гиблое местечко, а?

\- Верно, сэр. Все результаты наших наблюдений подтверждают, что земные формы жизни не смогут существовать здесь без специальных средств защиты.

\- А жизнь могла бы зародиться в таких условиях?

\- Возможно, окажись здесь химических соединений больше, чем видно по спектральному анализу. Но для нас предпочтительнее стерильная или почти стерильная среда с нужным уровнем кислорода, как вы знаете.

\- Да, это я помню. Больше меня волнует, что мы растратим топливо на спуск и возвращение, так что на обратную дорогу может не хватить. В космосе нет автозаправок с гидразином и водородом… Постой! На станции ведь найдётся оборудование для изготовления гидразина? Хм-м-м…

Терзавшая уже некоторое время мысль наконец оформилась. Когда-то давно, в детстве или юности, он читал рассказ, в котором гидразин добывали из человеческой мочи. Если у этой планеты и впрямь нет твёрдой поверхности, и она состоит из водорода и аммиака, то её хоть всю можно было бы разобрать на гидразин и горючий водород для Рейнджеров, Лендеров и Эндюранс. ТАРС же отвечал:

\- Так точно. Это достаточно простой процесс даже для нефабричного производства.

Купер хлопнул в ладоши и рассмеялся:

\- Вы слышали? Вот для чего мы попользуем эту планетку. Как в каком-то рассказе начала века, не припоминаю названия… Где гнали гидразин из мочи за неимением иных способов добычи. Позже можно будет организовать тут перевалочную базу для перелётов в дальний космос, раз уж НАСА не приглянулся Титан.

Амелия встрепенулась:

\- Возможно, доктор Манн это и имел ввиду, и твой гнев на него напрасен?

А Ромилли добавил:

\- Это же в повести «Марсианин» ты вычитал? Помню-помню! В детстве казалось, что это воспоминания настоящего колонизатора Марса. Очень потом расстроился, поняв, что выдумка, и что на Марсе мы так и не закрепились. Ну да дело прошлое, а идея очень важна, следует её обдумать!

Купер ещё поразмышлял о возможных мотивах доктора Манна, наблюдая, как учёные и роботы просчитывают возможности добычи гидразина и водорода на топливо, но очень скоро включился в общее обсуждение, продолжившееся до глубокой ночи. Ледяная планета неспешно вращалась под ними, а огромный – едва ли не на четверть всего окрестного обзора – аккреционный диск с заслонённым яркой полосой зияюще-чёрным провалом с заметной быстротой перемещался по небу. Наверное, в небесах планеты Лоры Миллер он виден как беспрерывная сияющая дуга – ведь та делает полный оборот вокруг Гаргантюа в земной час, значит, там не проходит и нескольких секунд за её собственный год.

Корабль доктора Манна был найден на поверхности, путь к нему через все атмосферные уплотнения просчитан, и утро следующего дня они потратили на поиск и загрузку нужного для синтеза горючего оборудования. Между делом отведя Амелию в сторону, Купер тихо спросил:

\- Командир, как насчёт портативного оружия на этом борту, а? Отец выдал тебе пистолет для усмирения подчинённых?

Амелия удивлённо вздохнула:

\- Зачем тебе? Против кого ты собираешься его использовать?

\- Значит, выдал.

\- Против кого?

\- Ну мало ли. Люди – существа беспокойные.

Она отвернулась, собираясь уходить, и он добавил:

\- Держи его при себе, командир.

Она не ответила, и до самой посадки в Рейнджер не заговаривала с Купером и отводила взгляд, хотя ТАРС, когда Купер набрал вопрос для него текстом в корабельном компьютере, подтвердил, что пистолет всё же взят на борт.

***

Эта планета воняла аммиаком.

Идя от севшего в паре сотен метров от обиталища доктора Манна Рейнджера, они не могли, разумеется, ощущать запах ветра, снега и ручейков подтаявшей жидкости – воды вперемежку с аммиаком. Но уже тогда казалось, что ядовитый газ просачивался в скафандр сквозь несуществующие щели, проникал через саму ткань вместе с ледяным, едва ли не сбивающим с ног ветром. Флаги – насовский и звёздно-полосатый – обречённо бились под порывами, флажки по периметру посадочного модуля алели яркими огоньками – и не было иных цветов в окружающей природе, кроме великого множества оттенков сизого и серого, да чёрных пятен грязи под ногами. Облака из замерзшей двуокиси углерода в смеси с таким же затвердевшим от холода водяным паром нависали сверху, давили и подавляли самим своим обликом. Немалые сосредоточенность и ловкость потребовались Куперу, чтобы не врезаться ни в одно из них при спуске. Опасные острия облаков остались далеко позади, но дрожь в руках никак не хотела униматься.

Купер, хотя и воодушевлённый новыми планами, не смог заставить себя не язвить:

\- Прекрасно. Идеальная планетка. Любителям романтики эти ледяные облака наверняка показались бы очаровательными, а аммиачные сугробы и лужи – самым желанным зрелищем во Вселенной.

Даже ТАРС промолчал на это. Купер продолжил:

\- В самом деле, ведь сплошные льды и дикие ветра обязательно нужны для успешного развития любой колонии. Правда же, ТАРС?

\- Не могу согласиться с данным утверждением, сэр.

\- Отчего же?

Амелия вмешалась:

\- Купер, ну прекрати.

\- Похоже, блистательный доктор Манн действительно очень хотел, чтобы мы сюда прилетели и забрали его. Наверное, ему не понравилось. Я бы тоже не пожелал здесь оставаться.

\- Да брось, Купер, – особенно сильный порыв кинулся им в лица, почти заглушив снисходительные слова Ромилли.

\- И впрямь – он быстро понял, что пора всё это бросить и валить на Землю, – выплюнул Купер. – Как уже говорил, хочу проверить вашего доктора. Пускай сам расскажет, зачем позвал нас. Без запинки ответит, что для создания перевалочной базы и для добычи топлива и прочей полезной химии – не разобью ему его учёное лицо, ладно уж. Будет героем.

ТАРС всё же прокомментировал:

\- Сэр, я понимаю ваше негодование, однако озвученное намерение противоречит заданию нашей экспедиции. Не следует разжигать конфликты как внутри экипажа, так и с представителями других миссий, особенно миссии «Лазарь».

Купер рассмеялся, удивившись тому, насколько отрывисто и зло звучит его смех даже под вой ветра.

Когда, открыв входные двери и пройдя герметизацию в шлюзе, они сняли, наконец, шлемы, запах, и без того чудившийся с самого выхода из Рейнджера, едва ли не оглушил, ворвавшись в ноздри и ударив по глазам. Воняло кроме аммиака ещё и хлором – почти неуловимо, но от того не менее неприятно. Люди замотали головами, а Амелия недовольно шмыгнула носом:

\- Странно, что не выветрилось. Возможно, вентиляция неисправна.

ТАРС подсказал:

\- Как вы знаете, пары аммиака, помимо того, что ядовиты даже в самом небольшом количестве, имеют запах человеческих выделений. К нему невозможно привыкнуть.

\- Но можно научиться терпеть его, – морщась, ответила Амелия.

\- Очередной прекрасный аргумент за колонизацию. Не хуже, чем пониженная гравитация, хлор и ледяные облака.

\- Ох, Купер…

Саркофаг гибернации возвышался посреди зала, а робот, на чьём боку значилась надпись: «КИПП», стоял рядом, безучастный и неподвижный. С другой стороны прямо на полу беспорядочным ворохом лежала бумага, остальное пространство почти полностью было забито всевозможным оборудованием, плетями проводов, сумками, коробами и прочим. На появление людей робот никак не отозвался, так что ТАРСу пришлось подойти к нему и повозиться, оживляя. Наконец, монитор на его передней панели ожил, и ТАРС откатился в сторону:

\- Привет, КИПП.

\- Привет, ТАРС. Приветствую, доктор Бренд.

Амелия и Купер подошли ближе, и она улыбнулась:

\- Здравствуй, КИПП. Доктор Манн в порядке? Как продвигаются ваши исследования?

\- Доктор Манн в добром здравии. Около полугода своего времени он потратил на исследование планеты и добился впечатляющих результатов. Под моим неусыпным контролем.

Амелия и Ромилли рассмеялись, но Купер совсем не был настроен шутить. Без долгих предисловий он спросил:

\- Замечательно, просто прекрасно. Но всё же, КИПП, почему вы отправили положительный сигнал? В котором заверялось, что планета более чем пригодна для заселения, для пребывания человека на ней без скафандра, для выращивания обильных урожаев. Хотя мы видим, что это не так. Откуда же взялся такой сигнал под твоим-то неусыпным контролем?

Тот ответил, изобразив немалое удивление в голосе:

\- Это мне неизвестно. Отчёт об исследованиях, который мог бы отправить доктор Манн на основании полученных данных, не должен был содержать призыв к прилёту для колонизационной миссии.

\- Ну ладно же, – Купер свёл ладонь и кулак, затем хлопнул в ладоши. – Спросим нашего великого исследователя.

Едва разлепив веки и сумев двигаться, доктор Манн кинулся с рыданиями Куперу на шею. Это можно было понять – полгода одиночества в компании одного лишь робота многих заставят отчаяться или, по крайней мере, впасть в излишнюю печаль. Немного отплевавшись и наплакавшись, он попытался выбраться из саркофага, в чём Купер и Ромилли помогли ему, а Амелия подала одеяло и отыскавшиеся там же в одном из ящиков термофольгу и смену одежды. Затем, немного подсушив полотенцем волосы, он стыдливо попросил присутствующих отвернуться. Трое людей встали к нему спинами, а вот роботы не удосужились этого сделать. Он спешно, сопя и охая, стянул одежду и завернулся в кусок термофольги размером с хорошее одеяло – та предназначалась для сохранения тепла и для того, чтобы быстрее согреться после гибернации.

\- Вы разогрели воду, как замечательно! У меня оставалось достаточно кофе и чая вон в тех ящиках.

\- Я достану, доктор Манн.

\- Амелия, милая, вы не захватили с собой посуду? У меня лишь одна кружка.

Амелия взяла его кружку, потом достала из своей сумки термос с ещё тремя и разлила напиток на всех. Купер же не отрываясь наблюдал, как Манн поглядывает бегающими глазами на незнакомцев, как суетливо улыбается Амелии, как тянется подрагивающими руками к кружке, которую та подносит ему. Дождавшись, пока он не выпил, кажется, половину парящего ароматного напитка – удивительно, но синтетический запах кофе не перебивался местной вонью – Купер произнёс:

\- Итак, доктор Манн. Прошло десять лет, и мы прибыли сюда по вашему зову. Наша миссия называется «Эндюранс».

Они с Ромилли представились, назвали свои должности, а Амелия добавила:

\- Командир экспедиции – я. Великая честь, что отец доверил мне это дело. И мы очень рады видеть вас после стольких лет, доктор Манн.

Поутихшие подозрения насчёт влюблённости Амелии вновь проснулись, когда Купер наблюдал, как та суетится с полотенцем, фольгой и вещами доктора, как возится с термосом и посудой. Нет, не может быть. Только не к этому жалкому потрёпанному хлюпику, к тому же немолодому – чтобы там ни говорили она и отец об его удивительных качествах и прочей гениальности. Но всё же следовало присмотреться.

Немного придя в себя, Манн принялся печально рассыпаться о невзгодах полёта, о том, как трудно и горестно ему пришлось на этой планете, как он проводил долгосрочные экспедиции, целых два похода, как спускался вниз, ниже уровня постоянных льдов, и как отыскал тёплую местность с пригодным для человеческого дыхания воздухом, углеводородами вместо аммиака и следами органики в почвах.

Послушав ещё об обнадёживающих перспективах колонизации и поразглядывав распечатки с многочисленными анализами почв и пород, Купер сказал:

\- Зачем вы лжёте, доктор Манн? Свободный хлор не может рассеяться ближе к поверхности, ведь он тяжелее кислорода и азота. Зачем вы солгали и позвали нас на непригодную для жизни планету? И продолжаете лгать.

Тот замер, хотя глаза всё так же тревожно бегали по лицам присутствующих. После минутного молчания Амелия прошептала:

\- Купер, ну не надо, прошу.

\- Нет уж, пускай ответит. Очевидно, что эта планетка годится вовсе не для постоянной колонии. Вы не думали, доктор Манн, для чего ещё её можно использовать?

Тот долго прерывисто вздохнул, затем, шумно сглотнув, неуверенно проговорил:

\- Я всё же не химик, а физик… Но подумывал о том, как бы из всего этого аммиака и водорода добывать горючее. У меня совсем другое задание здесь, потому я не отважился на такое. Не улетать же мне было отсюда, не отыскав пригодной местности. Исходное топливо истрачено на полёт и посадку, так что…

\- Что?

\- Что?

Купер перегнулся через обеденный столик, сгрёб Манна за края термофольги и потянул к себе:

\- Например то, что люди на Земле умирают от голода и задыхаются, пока ты здесь исследуешь и выдумываешь, как нас обмануть? Мы должны найти планету, на которую переселится всё человечество, а не один ты.

Амелия пискнула:

\- Капитан, отставить!

Манн ещё раз тяжко вздохнул и проскулил:

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Не должны. Роботы? ТАРС? Тебе известно о плане «Б»? об истинном его назначении?

ТАРС повернулся к ним, но промолчал. Манн вновь позвал:

\- Тебе ведь известно об этом, да? Расскажи им!

Купер отпустил Манна, и тот, тяжело плюхнувшись на место, вновь вцепился в свою кружку. Купер повернулся к ТАРСу:

\- О чём он говорит, а? Что с планом «Б»?

Амелия и Ромилли переглянулись, потом Амелия суетливо вскочила на ноги:

\- ТАРС? Доктор Манн, о чём вы?

ТАРС наконец откликнулся:

\- Командир, профессор Джон Бренд передал мне тайное указание касательно плана «Б», о котором говорит доктор Манн. Миссия Эндюранс на самом деле рассчитана только на поиск и освоение новой планеты для спасения человечества как биологического вида. Возвращение кораблей миссии на Землю не предполагается, как и переселение остального человечества с Земли на вновь освоенную планету. Вы должны найти и колонизировать пригодный для жизни мир, ничего более.

В зазвеневшей вокруг тишине очень хорошо послышалось шуршание вентиляции и цоканье приборов и шорох ламп освещения. Потом Амелия тихо всхлипнула, и Купер от этого звука пришёл в себя:

\- Это как так? Невозможно! Не верю в этот бред!

\- Почему нам ничего не сказали? – Амелия вновь всхлипнула, цепляясь за плечо Ромилли. – Не может такого быть. ТАРС?

\- Всё это правда, доктор Бренд.

После нескольких минут проникновенных заверений от доктора Манна, что уравнение гравитации нерешаемо, что невозможно увести людей с Земли и колонию придётся основывать своими силами, Купер немного успокоился и почти расхотел набить Манну лицо, хотя мысль о припрятанном у Амелии пистолете не давала покоя, как и чешущиеся кулаки. Амелия рыдала у Ромилли на плече, тот опускал глаза и бормотал нечто утешающее, а роботы тихо стояли в стороне. Из слов Манна особенно запомнилась фраза: «Мы – это будущее».

Что же, пускай пока так считает, раз ему этого хочется.

Впрочем, Манн, видя, что над ним пока не собираются учинять расправу, необычайно воодушевился и даже немного повеселел. Скоро они приступили к обеду. Тюбики с едой, на которых значились даты более чем тридцатилетней давности, выглядели как новые, да и сама еда оказалась не хуже, чем в запасах с Эндюранс. Амелия разогрела в микроволновке картофельного пюре и свиных котлет, а Манн разыскал в дальних ящиках фруктовый салат и заварил свежего кофе. Пока они ели, над столиком висело прерываемое лишь стуком пластиковых ложек о тарелки тягостное молчание.

Затем Манн предложил гостям поведать немного о себе, и Ромилли начал. Немного рассказал о годах учёбы, работе в НАСА, о том, сколь важное место труды и авторитет доктора Манна занимали в жизни многих его сокурсников и коллег. Затем Амелия долго говорила об исследованиях отца, этапах подготовки к нынешнему полёту, о делах в НАСА и состоянии экологии на американском континенте и в Европе, немного затронув и Азию с Африкой. Наконец, Купер, коротко вспомнив о детях, смерти жены и подготовке к пилотированию экспедиции, обратился к Манну:

\- А теперь, доктор, расскажите нам подробно, чем вы здесь занимались целых полгода своего времени и почему решили обмануть нас.

Манн допил третью кружку кофе, громко поставил на стол, потом ещё немного помялся:

\- Трудно об этом всём рассказать, друзья…

\- Не труднее, чем отправить ложный сигнал.

Ромилли поморщился:

\- Купер, мы уже всё поняли. Хватит.

Купер отмахнулся, потом кивнул Манну:

\- Рассказывайте, в общем.

\- Как и вам, мне ещё на подлёте стало очевидна непригодность планеты. Здесь на самом деле нет твёрдой поверхности – или же наши приборы оказались неспособны её нащупать. Ядро из металлического водорода переходит в раскалённые слои водорода и аммиака с примесью хлора, ближе к поверхности превращаясь в водяной лёд и лёгкую ядовитую атмосферу с тающими и замерзающими облаками из водяного пара и двуокиси углерода. КИППу это тоже, разумеется, стало очевидно сразу же, как и безжизненность этих снегов и льдов, но он всё равно выгонял меня за образцами в холод и метель, как и таскал в экспедиции. По прибытии мы собрали достаточно данных, чтобы заниматься их обработкой хоть месяц, и первые пару дней я даже не выходил на поверхность. Такая подавленность и тоска овладели мною, что тяжко было вздохнуть, знаете… Так что мне довелось провести немало времени, перебирая данные и споря о них с КИППом, – он нервно хмыкнул и поднялся, чтобы взять себе ещё кофе. Амелия встрепенулась:

\- Доктор Манн, не стоит пить столько крепкого кофе, это ведь вредно для сердца.

\- Да, и правда, Амелия. Выпью простой воды, – он действительно налил себе воды, вернулся и продолжил:

\- Порой в отчаянии хотелось хоть сжечь все бумажные записи и распечатки, но так и не отважился. Помню, как выбрался в первый раз вместе с КИППом, так Гаргантюа заволокло тучами – тогда они ещё не замерзали, клубились, словно земные – и повалил снег из воды и сухого льда. Удивительное было зрелище!..

Ещё долго и пространно он расписывал свои дальнейшие приключения: как организовывал и проводил дальние походы, с чем столкнулся на ледяных просторах, освещаемых немилосердными лучами аккреционного диска чёрной дыры. Куперу хотелось бы знать, сколько в этих словах звучало правды и полуправды, а сколько лжи лилось, лишь бы приукрасить и оправдать бессмысленные действия. Когда Манн немного выдохся, Купер задал любимый вопрос:

\- Но неужели не очевидно было сразу, ещё на Земле при разработке миссии, что не отыскать пригодных для жизни планет в окрестностях чёрной дыры в центре галактики?

Доктор Манн сдержанно вздохнул, остальные спрятали глаза.

\- Возможно, КИПП и ТАРС знают ответ? Или я чего-то не знаю?

Вновь оглядев присутствующих, Купер добавил:

\- Ну ладно же. Вижу, ответа мне не добиться никогда. Ваше счастье, что эта планетка как никакая другая подходит для создания перевалочной базы и на добычу топлива для кораблей. Этим мы все и займёмся в ближайшее время. На Эндюранс и Лендерах отыщется место под топливо, а недостающие баки мы перепечатаем на принтере из чего-нибудь менее нужного. Удивительно, почему у марсианина в той повести не имелось при себе такой полезной штуки, неужели их тогда ещё не придумали?


	3. Chapter 3

2069 год. Планета Манн.

 

Места под новые баки на кораблях оказалось не так уж мало, хотя Купер, как и остальные, весьма опасался загружать слишком много горючих веществ на борт. Он попытался заставить летать и корабль доктора Манна, но у того обнаружилось несколько мелких неисправностей, которые вроде бы и были мелкими, но ремонту не поддались даже силами трёх роботов – во всяком случае, быстро те не справились; так что с великим сожалением пришлось его оставить, перетащив всё, что только отвинчивалось и представляло малейшую ценность – в том числе и резервуар гибернации, на один из Лендеров. Его Купер не меньше десяти раз гонял от Эндюранс к поверхности, используя местный аммиак как неистощимый источник топлива. Доктора Манна же КЕЙС и ТАРС держали под постоянным контролем – на случай, если тот вздумает что-нибудь вытворить. Но за две недели подготовки к отлёту он не сделал ничего подозрительного, так что Купер уже начинал тяготиться своей подозрительностью и напрасным недоверием.

Наконец, новые баки со свежеполученным гидразином и прочие вещи надёжно закрепили внутри кораблей, просчитали направление полёта до планеты Эдмундса и легли на курс. С использованием всех возможных гравитационных пращей для набора максимально возможной скорости путь должен был составить около пяти лет. Такая близость к чёрной дыре беспокоила не меньше, чем любые другие опасности космоса или ложные сигналы отчаявшихся людей.

Но пять лет в гибернации прошли, и планета предстала взорам проснувшихся. Размером с Луну в земном небе, окружённая двумя мелкими спутниками, она неспешно плыла в иллюминаторах, медленно приближаясь. Просмотрев видеопослания Тома и некоторое время понаблюдав за каждым из экипажа, Купер подошёл к стоящей в одном из переходов Амелии – та сосредоточенно куталась в халат, переминалась с ноги на ногу и никла к стеклу. Заслышав шаги, встрепенулась и убрала ладони от стекла.

\- Знаешь, я иногда раздумывал, любила ли ты кого-то из миссии «Лазарь».

Она вздёрнула брови и приоткрыла рот, потом глубоко вздохнула. Голос её прозвучал резко:

\- С чего бы вдруг? То есть, почему я должна кого-то из них любить?

\- Вижу, что зря думал на Манна.

Она повернулась к нему, скрестила на груди руки:

\- Поразительно! Не понимаю, с чего вдруг тебя волнуют подобные вещи. Это моё личное дело, ясно?

Спалилась, как только могла. Но зря он сейчас цеплялся к ней – её возможные чувства к Вольфу Эдмундсу и правда его не касались.

\- Как скажешь, командир.

Амелия, кажется, продолжала дуться и когда они приступили к знакомству с планетой и обсуждению места высадки. Знакомство с собранными за время подлёта данными весьма обнадёжило и воодушевило всех. Эдмундс оказалась планетой земного типа в зоне обитаемости жёлтой звезды чуть холоднее Солнца, с плотной азотно-кислородной атмосферой, с гравитацией чуть ниже земной, с тёплыми океанами, реками и озёрами, но с безжизненной на вид пустынной поверхностью. На снимках не наблюдалось ни малейших проявлений жизни. Немного пообсуждав это, Дойл и Амелия сошлись во мнении, что жизнь здесь пока не вышла из океанов, а если и вышла, то состоит, по-видимому, из пресноводных водорослей и каких-нибудь мелких животных или насекомых – а возможно и нет. Планета могла оказаться совсем стерильной, а свободный кислород в воздухе накопился не благодаря деятельности растений. Но всё это предстояло исследовать.

Звёздочка и планета были моложе Солнца и Земли как минимум вдвое. Молодая звезда, молодая планета… здесь всё – молодо, кроме чёрной дыры – эта мерзость стара, как сама Вселенная.

Решено было, что капитан и командир отправятся вместе с одним из роботов к месту высадки Эдмундса, дабы выяснить, что с ним случилось. В ходе обсуждения Купер несколько раз повторил то, о чём думал ещё на ледяной планете – что улетит на Землю, когда экспедиция обоснуется здесь. Пришедшие за время полёта сообщения от Тома – и особенно слова о том, что Мёрфи не желает с ним говорить и до сих пор злится, ещё надёжнее убедили в необходимости вернуться.

Остальным это явно не понравилось.

\- В чём дело? Я передам все данные наших наблюдений на Землю – наверняка это поможет в разгадке уравнения гравитации. А ещё у меня внук родился, ребята.

Выслушав поздравления, Купер продолжил:

\- Понимаю ваше недовольство, но ресурсов здесь предостаточно, а скоро и другие экспедиции прилетят, будьте уверены.

Скоро они с Амелией и ТАРСом спустились к месту посадки корабля предыдущей миссии. Завидев развороченный каменным оползнем корабль, Амелия расплакалась почти не скрываясь. Купер не ожидал такой явной реакции. Когда они удостоверились в гибели астронавта, погибшего прямо в саркофаге гибернации, Купер приобнял её, насколько позволяли скафандры:

\- Мы похороним его. Сочувствую тебе, правда.

Она кивнула, шмыгая носом:

\- Все десять лет ждала встречи с ним. Но судьба неспроста привела нас сюда, так ведь?

\- Ну… наверное.

Облака быстро бежали по голубому небу. Чужая звезда плыла невысоко над дальними горами, множество её сестёр проступали мелкими искорками, а едва видимый огромный аккреционный диск Гаргантюа стоял почти в зените. Ветер гудел над каменистой равниной.

\- Не следовало пытаться подловить тебя на тайном чувстве. Прости за это, – тихо проговорил Купер, и Амелия рассеянно кивнула:

\- Да. Поговорим об этом позже. У нас слишком много дел на сегодня.

***

2074 год. Планета Эдмундс.

 

Последний камень лёг на могилу Вольфа Эдмундса. 

Купер стряхнул пот со лба и поднялся. Амелия не спешила, оставаясь на коленях перед грудой камней. Нос немного покраснел, глаза блестели.

\- Я больше не буду плакать, Купер.

\- Да, верю. Теперь тебе будет не до слез.

Медленно они отошли от могилы. Близился вечер, пора было окончательно решать, что они предпримут дальше. Они вернулись в Рейнджер, перекусили и отправили сигнал обратной связи на Эндюранс.

В мониторе ТАРСа из полумрака проступили три потрепанные, очень озабоченные рожи.

\- У нас всё в порядке, насколько возможно. Как с поиском самого безопасного на планете места?

Дойл отозвался:

\- Кое-что нашлось. Почти на экваторе, в самом тёплом климате, старая высокая равнина на базальтовой плите, вдалеке от горных цепей, но рядом с мелководным заливом океана. Кругом реки и озёра. Планета эта действительно намного моложе, чем Земля. Вулканизм активный, как я и говорил. И здесь в основном ещё нет привычных нам земных рельефов.

\- Отправь карту. Завтра займёмся исследованием почв и погоды, как и условлено. Когда прибудем на место, сразу сообщу.

\- Хорошо, отправлю. На месте высадки безопасно?

\- Да. Здесь всё тихо. Ночь уже настала, хотя и не ночь это вовсе. Скорее долгий вечер. Звезды горят ярче нашей Луны и отбрасывают тени.

Амелия печально сообщила:

\- Мы до сумерек рыли могилу, таскали камни, утомились ужасно. Но дышать здесь намного легче, чем на Земле. За день собрала несколько образцов почвы и водорослей; хотелось бы завтра ещё поискать. С рассветом приступлю, надеюсь быстро управиться. Это всё. Доброй ночи.

Манн и Дойл одновременно сказали:

\- Доброй ночи, Амелия.

Надо будет прокрутить эту запись ещё пару раз и посмотреть на каждого. Хоть какое-то развлечение. Солидные доктора наук на прощание скривили свои рожи так, что странно, почему монитор не треснул.

\- Идем посмотрим на небо, Купер.

Они оставили ТАРСа и вышли под звезды. 

\- На Эндюранс теперь до утра будут гадать, как сильно мы устали, и в каких позах я буду тебя утешать.

\- Купер!

\- Да, возможно, я слишком низкого мнения о людях, – он рассмеялся.

\- Ты похабник!

\- Ну, нет. Я ведь не стану тебя утешать так, как они думают.

Она помолчала, потом шмыгнула носом и выдала:

\- Мы не обсуждали этого открыто ни с отцом, ни с Ромилли и Дойлом, но всегда негласно предполагалось, и все это понимали, что мне придется жить с ними обоими и с тобой, если вы этого захотите. Это давно обдумано, и я готова. Но только таким образом, чтобы не допустить конфликтов между вами, так что… так что…

\- Я всегда это понимал, успокойся.

\- Скоро мы обговорим это с остальными. Можете кинуть жребий, или как-то по-другому условиться, эм, о том, как ходить ко мне. И…

\- Да прекрати уже.

\- А ещё, раз ты скоро улетаешь, я хочу сказать вот что. Ты жертвуешь собой ради всех людей. Но если жертва окажется напрасной – даже если не напрасной, я считаю, ты должен оставить свой след в новом человечестве.

Он молчал. Она вгляделась в его лицо, должно быть, что-то различая в полумраке, потом тихо продолжила:

\- У меня в плече под кожей контрацептив. Если его извлечь, я смогу зачать почти наверняка уже сегодня.

\- Ты же меня не любишь.

\- Причем тут это?

\- Ты только что похоронила любимого. Не нужно лишних жертв.

\- Всегда считала, что никогда не решусь даже подумать о том, чтобы родить на новой планете.

\- Думай лучше о том, будет ли здесь через год или два чем прокормиться.

\- Поэтому ты обязан остаться. Хотя бы на несколько лет, пока мы не обоснуемся как следует и не вырастим несколько урожаев.

\- И тогда я уже не смогу улететь, конечно же. Роботы знают всё, что нужно о земледелии, да получше меня. И каждый из них – куда лучший инженер.

Амелия резко и печально вздохнула, ничего не ответив.

Звёзды смотрели на них – огромные, острые и безжалостные. Прожигающие насквозь. Ночной ветерок приносил непривычные запахи, и со всех сторон раздавалось нечто похожее на шорох травы и стрекот насекомых.

Они встали плечом к плечу, потом обнялись, и она спрятала лицо у него на груди. Невыносимо было смотреть на звёзды. Слишком тяжело. Слишком они давили. Оглушительный дурманящий звон будто раздавался с пылающих небес.

Купер прошептал – тихо, чтобы звёзды не услышали:

\- Мы привыкнем к новому небу. Ты перестанешь замечать его, так ведь?

\- Да.

ТАРС встретил их ожидаемой новостью:

\- С Эндюранс прислали несколько карт, затем ещё раз звонили.

\- Ты бы позвал нас.

\- Я сказал, что вы отправились прогуляться. Мне показалось, они немного, как бы это сказать, вознегодовали, – невинно ответствовал робот.

Купер хмыкнул, а Амелия смущенно рассмеялась:

\- ТАРС молодец. Ну, пускай негодуют, если им хочется.

Они выпили горячего кофе и принялись изучать карты. ТАРС проецировал изображение на белый раскладной обеденный стол.

Пару часов спустя Амелия, воспользовавшись тем, что он проверял корабельные системы перед отходом ко сну, стянула с себя скафандр; потом, когда он оторвался от пульта управления, ухватила его за руку и приникла губами к щеке – робко, словно маленькая девочка.

\- Ты же не будешь спать в скафандре?

\- Теперь уже нет.

\- У меня при себе нет халата или ночной рубашки, вообще-то. Забыла прихватить, – затем обратилась к роботу. – ТАРС, пожалуйста, выйди через шлюз и подожди до утра. Далеко не отходи.

\- Как скажете, доктор Бренд.

И робот отправился наружу.

\- Завтра ты пожалеешь об этом.

\- Наверняка.

Он расстегнул её термокостюм и помог избавиться от него, потом, немного помявшись, принялся снимать собственный скафандр.

\- Почему именно я? И зачем прямо сейчас?

Помолчав немного, она смущенно замотала головой. Внятного ответа так и не последовало.

\- Я здесь не самый молодой или красивый. И уж точно не самый умный.

\- Дело же не только в этом.

Наконец он выступил из спущенного на пол термокостюма, крепко прижал Амелию к себе и наклонился для поцелуя. Она отчаянно уцепилась за него в ответ, вздохнула и громко мучительно всхлипнула.

Последняя женщина во Вселенной. Единственная в этой галактике уж точно.

\- Не делала этого десять лет.

\- Я тоже. Ну да не смущайся, уже поздно для этого. Думаю, жестковато будет на полу, да? Но у нас есть кресла.

Потом они выпили тёплого чая, и Купер провалился в сон, крайне утомленный.

Утром она потребовала ещё.

\- Женщина, мне весь день сегодня работать.

\- Как и мне.

Тёплая, мягкая, но настойчивая, она оседлала его и двигалась до тех пор, пока он не излился внутрь её тела. Напряженно замерев, она радостно прошептала:

\- А-а-ах… Совсем забыла, каково это.

Они ещё долго лежали рядом, не включив свет, и утренние звезды, немного потускневшие перед рассветом, заглядывали в иллюминаторы. Позже Купер не мог понять, как упустил такое из виду – ведь она долго упиралась ладонями в пол рядом с его головой, и внутренняя часть плеч была видна; теперь на левой руке появился небольшой кусок пластыря. Он был очень тонкий и сливался по цвету с кожей, но Купер потом всё равно разглядел его – когда она натягивала скафандр.

\- Что это у тебя?

Он ухватил её за плечо и пригляделся.

\- О чём ты?

\- Не пытайся меня запутать. Вчера ты сказала о подкожном контрацептиве. И вырезала его, пока я спал.

Внезапно она очень резко отбросила его руку и принялась чуть ли не кричать:

\- И что теперь? Я приняла решение! Остальные не станут меня осуждать, даже если ты улетишь. Пусть только попробуют! Мы вырастим урожай и не умрём с голоду. Мне тридцать шесть, это уже не лучший возраст, чтобы рожать впервые.

\- Вот именно. И мы пока не знаем ничего о местных почвах.

\- Узнаем уже сегодня. И я не хочу нянчить только инкубаторных детей.

\- Амелия, ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях.

\- Может, ничего и не получится. Или успею зачать от кого-то другого. Наверняка они примутся за дело, как только мы немного обоснуемся.

\- Да с чего вдруг примутся?.. Это просто попытка не отпускать меня.

\- Возможно, – она вдруг расплакалась. – Тебе же плевать на всех нас, на колонию и человечество. Тебе даже на единственного сына наплевать, насколько я успела заметить.

\- Прекрати.

\- Так ведь это правда!

\- Всё, с меня хватит. Где там ТАРС, мы немедленно вылетаем.

Он высунулся из шлюза и позвал робота – тот стоял неподалеку.

\- Мы готовы, сэр?

\- Ага. И не вздумай никому рассказывать, что мы просили тебя выйти на ночь, понял? Даже КЕЙСу и КИППу.

\- Да, сэр. Даже об этом с вами разговоре никому не расскажу. И обо всём, что видел и слышал вчера вечером и ночью. Даже КЕЙСу.

\- Остряк.

Амелия подошла к шлюзу:

\- Постой, Купер, я пойду к Вольфу попрощаться.

\- У тебя десять минут, пока я готовлю системы.

Амелия резво спустилась по трапу на землю и побежала к могиле Эдмундса. Мысли о том, что она может забеременеть, не отпускали, пока он вместе с ТАРСом активировал системы и проверял всё, что требовалось. А в голове вертелись её резкие слова об урожае, инкубаторных детях, и особенно о том, что ему, Куперу, наплевать на всё на свете. Пускай. Но сегодня он уже не был так безоговорочно уверен, что должен лететь к Сатурну сразу, как лагерь будет оборудован. Как и в том, что его легко отпустят – если Амелия и позволит, есть ещё три человека, которым вовсе не нравилось, что он собирался забрать целый Рейнджер.

Десять или пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Рейнджер ждал старта, а опечаленная прощанием со свежей могилой женщина была надежно пристегнута к штурманскому креслу, Купер отправил сигнал на Эндюранс. В мониторе на главной панели появились всё те же три потрёпанных лица. Дойл приветствовал их:

\- Доброе утро, капитан и командир.

\- Привет, Эндюранс. Мы вылетаем в течение нескольких минут. С места сообщим о посадке, а к вечеру – о первых наблюдениях.

\- Будем ждать, Рейнджер. Удачи, – сказал Манн, остальные просто кивнули.

Когда небо расступилось перед ними, Амелия вновь захныкала о своём:

\- Почему ты не хочешь оставить здесь…

\- Я не настолько жесток, – оборвал Купер.

\- Что за чушь? Миллионы людей на Земле росли и проживали свои жизни, никогда не видя одного или обоих родителей. Тех, кто вырастут из эмбрионов, ждёт то же самое.

\- А мне-то что? Мои дети остались без отца на Земле; не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

\- Ты улетишь. Он тебя не вспомнит. Мы, может, и не скажем ему, кто его настоящий отец.

\- Ещё лучше! Знаешь, довольно. Ты слишком далеко заходишь.

\- Нет. Просто ты боишься привязаться к этому месту. Пожалуйста, Купер, сделай, как я прошу.

\- Никак не возьму в толк, почему именно я?

\- Вроде бы я объяснила.

\- Ты сказала: «дело не только в этом» – и всё. Это не объяснение.

\- Да пошел ты! Зануда чёртов! Наверняка у нас уже получилось, так что поздно сомневаться.

Купер сам не вполне понимал, почему противится. Не только ведь из-за обмана Амелии с контрацептивом. Если те данные, которые он попытается передать на Землю, не помогут людям спастись, то погибнут почти все. Если колонии не суждено выжить, то не суждено вовсе никому. Но здесь, на этой пустынной планете, у человечества всё же есть шанс сохраниться. Любой хотел бы оказаться сейчас на месте пилота Джозефа Купера, которого последняя женщина во Вселенной просит стать отцом нового человечества. Он решил, что подумает об этом позже.

Когда люди и робот вышли из Рейнджера, ближняя звездочка висела в зените, и её самые яркие сёстры сияли намного ярче планет в земном небе, зато аккреционный диск Гаргантюа был размером с две полных луны и светил немногим тусклее местного солнца, а непроглядная тьма промеж него заслонена была тусклой дымкой атмосферы. Светлое небо, быстрые облака, светло-красная, бурая, серая почва кругом, вдалеке невысокие холмы, а рядом, немного в низине, широкая река и огромное озеро с прозрачной водой. И ветер. На бескрайнем просторе не за что ему было уцепиться. Но они привыкнут – и к ветрам, и к пылающим звёздам в небе, что не знает ночи.

Амелия набрала воды на пробу в озере и в реке, потом занялась почвами. Купер с ТАРСом следовали за ней, неся оборудование и инструменты. Они прошли несколько километров, встретив явно различную землю в разных местах. Сначала Амелия собирала горсточки почвы с поверхности, потом потребовалось копать ямы для проб. И Купер копал. А она несколько раз принималась ворчать:

\- Конечно, это работа Дойла, не моя и не твоя. Я охотнее займусь вон теми водорослями.

\- Ещё успеешь.

Каждый раз аппаратура по несколько минут проверяла образцы. Вода оказалась вполне пригодной для питья, хотя и с непривычным для человека содержанием солей и минералов. Но люди от неё не умрут, во всяком случае, не сразу. Планета имела мощную магнитосферу, так что и радиационный фон не превышал привычной земной нормы. Почвы, и на поверхности, и на глубине тоже пока радовали. Им потребуется много веков, чтобы стать действительно плодородными, но на первое время удобрений и естественного содержания азота и прочих элементов хватит, чтобы выращивать пропитание небольшой группе людей.

День склонился к вечеру, солнце закатилось за горизонт и наступили сумерки.

Обрадованные сегодняшними результатами, они поужинали и позвонили на Эндюранс. Амелия долго рассказывала обо всех пробах, о воде, погоде, ветрах, о потрясающем закате. Купер высказал свои соображения о будущем земледелии, трудностях и возможных результатах. На Эндюранс внимательно слушали.

\- …Кроме того, в реке и в озере много водорослей. Но никакой водной живности не наблюдается. Трав тоже. Примитивные растения в основном в воде и рядом с водоемами. Когда обоснуемся и, если позволят ресурсы, мы обязаны организовать несколько экспедиций в течение ближайших лет, так что понадобятся самые подробные карты.

\- Да, командир, они уже есть, остается распечатать, – отвечал Дойл.

Манн воодушевлённо заявил:

\- Всё это звучит прекрасно. Эта планета станет нашим новым домом. Амелия, я займусь экспедициями. Предполагаю, не в течении года-двух, а намного позже. Но будет видно.

\- Да, доктор Манн. Думаю, когда пруды для хлореллы и рыбы будут готовы, станет возможно подумать об экспедициях. И на сегодня всё, друзья. До завтра.

Когда монитор погас, Амелия подскочила со своего места, потирая ладони:

\- Купер, я счастлива впервые за много месяцев. У нас всё складывается.

\- Главное, чтобы завтра обошлось без проблем.

\- Мы уже пришли на этот мир. Так далеко не заходил никто из людей. Всё получится.

Она тепло улыбнулась. Потом сказала:

\- Я вот думаю, не ошиблись ли мы, взяв с собой ТАРСа? Он уж точно лучше справился бы со спуском модулей, чем геолог и физики. Даже при помощи двух роботов.

\- Два робота справятся под комментарии геолога и физиков, – со смехом ответил Купер. – Ладно, выпроваживай уже ТАРСа, командир. И помни, что о любых экспедициях тебе лично уж точно придется забыть.

\- Без меня всё сделаете.

\- Я покину корабль до утра, так, командир и капитан?

\- Иди-иди.

Они дождались, пока за ТАРСом закроется дверь шлюза, прежде чем поцеловаться. Амелия радостно застонала, прижимаясь всем телом и запуская пальцы ему в волосы.

\- Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь, женщина.

\- Хорошо, что ты принял неизбежное. Справишься, как и миллиарды мужчин до тебя.

Сегодня он охотнее отвечал на поцелуи, и она сразу заметила это. Объятия тоже стали крепче. Нескоро они выбились из сил, и она упала ему на грудь со сладким стоном:

\- Хорошо… Как хорошо. Ты молодец. Если не вчера, то сегодня мы точно зачали, – её голос звенел воодушевлением. – Всё будет хорошо, Купер.

Они уснули в объятиях друг друга, на одном спальнике и под одним одеялом. Чужое тепло грело лучше одеял и успокаивало, словно стены родного дома. А звёзды сияли в иллюминаторах. Но утро скоро пришло, и ТАРС был запущен внутрь Рейнджера. Купер позвонил на Эндюранс:

\- Мы готовы. Ждем вас.

\- До скорой встречи.


	4. Chapter 4

Геолог и физики оказались не так уж бесполезны. Каждый из них успешно прилетел на управляемых КЕЙСом Рейнджере и Лендерах. Купер настоял, чтобы корабли управлялись с Эндюранс, а не руками людей — те присутствовали лишь для дополнительного контроля. В любом случае, к середине дня все четыре корабля выстроились по дуге в сотню ярдов невдалеке от невысокого холма, у самого подножия которого встанет Эндюранс.

С другой стороны возвышался ещё один холм, и всю эту почти гладкую с небольшим спуском местность по дуге в несколько миль опоясывала река, тёкшая с далёких северных гор. Она несла свои воды с северо-запада на юго-восток, разливалась глубоким замысловатой формы озером — в него же впадали с другой стороны две речки поменьше, далее делала крутой широкий поворот на юго-запад, где немного вдалеке — на три с лишним мили к югу — плескалось второе озеро, мельче и уже первого, и уходила к морю. На повороте между двумя озёрами лежало болото — совсем не похожее на земные, оно, судя по всему, весьма походило на зыбучие пески, только влажные. Когда они доберутся до него, то установят вдоль хоть какое-то ограждение, чтобы никто не сгинул там в будущем.

Вчера Купер вдоволь насмотрелся на окружающую местность, так что остался в первом Рейнджере следить за спуском Эндюранс, когда остальные отправились на геологоразведку для поиска водоносных жил. Солнце ярко светило почти в зените, Гаргантюа висела на востоке, искорки ближних звёзд сопровождали их, а пышные облака всё так же мчались по небу. Вскоре набежали плотные тучи, пошёл дождь, быстро превратившийся в ливень.

Оторвавшись от монитора с данными о спуске, Купер обратился к ТАРСу:

— Надеюсь, никого из них не смоет в озеро.

— Даже если и смоет, каждый умеет плавать.

— Значит, запутаются в водорослях.

— Возможно, сэр. Вот только местные водоросли не имеют крепких волокон.

— Ну, тогда просто изгваздаются в них, как дети, заигравшиеся в луже. У них навыков выживания и пребывания на природе меньше, чем у домашнего хомячка, ТАРС.

— Возможно, сэр.

Купер посмеялся. Здесь не росло ни трав, ни деревьев, чтобы сделать берега безопасными. Наверняка любой ливень может окончиться оползнем. Купер включил передатчик для связи с Амелией:

— Командир, вы где там?

Она отвечала:

— Идём вдоль озера. Того, которое к северо-востоку от кораблей.

— От ливня не образуются ли оползни, а? Как бы вас там не смыло.

— Да ты что, не будет такого! — она рассмеялась. — Всё в порядке, правда.

— Ну ладно, командир. Эндюранс уже на полпути. До связи.

Сутки здесь длились около двадцати двух земных часов, и половину из них в этих экваториальных широтах составляла ночь. Скоро тёмно-жёлтая звёздочка стремительно укатится за горизонт, прихватив за собой Гаргантюа, и её жгуче-яркие сёстры проступят на фиолетовом небе вместе с несколькими яркими шаровыми и газовыми туманностями и рассеянными скоплениями. И обе луны покажутся среди них.

Когда тучи разнесло ветром, Купер выбрался из Рейнджера. Яркая радуга сияла, перекинутая с севера на юг через всё небо. Пахло немного не так, как на Земле — кроме того, что не чувствовалось источаемого потревоженной небесными водами природой живого тёплого аромата, который хорошо помнился с раннего детства и который редко можно было уловить на поражённой многолетними засухами умирающей планете — местные глины пахли иначе, чем земные, как и местная мокрая пыль.

Видя вдалеке четыре фигуры в скафандрах, Купер зашагал навстречу. Каждый нёс свой шлем в руках. Странно, что они все до сих пор ходили здесь в скафандрах — самое время доставать обычную одежду, ведь угрожающей живности никакой, разве что водоросли могут оказаться ядовитыми для человека. Но в воду просто так никто не полезет.

— Хороший ливень, очень хороший. Оползней у реки не видели?

Амелия отвечала:

— Нет. Лишь несколько ручейков.

— Непривычный запах, правда?

Они покивали, а Дойл тут же объяснил:

— На Земле почвы во время дождя высвобождают эфирные масла и геосмин, потому мы и чувствуем характерный запах под названием петрикор. Но здесь, разумеется, нет ни актинобактерий, ни почвенных растений.

— Когда-нибудь и здесь мы почувствуем этот запах, — радостно заверила Амелия, на что Купер ответил:

— Наверняка. Идёмте ужинать.

А за спиной уже загорался закат. Солнце собиралось укатиться за горизонт как раз между двух ближних холмов. А дальние холмы, до которых было около двух с половиной миль, едва проступали через туманную дымку поднимавшегося от земли пара. Никто не сумел уйти внутрь Рейнджера, пока последние отблески солнечных лучей не истаяли на светло-сизых облаках. А Гаргантюа в окружении стремительно разгорающихся звёзд кренилась из зенита к западу.

За ужином они обсуждали заранее намеченную последовательность колонизации. Привезённые почвы с живыми бактериями, что хранились среди прочих запасов, предстояло смешать с местными почвами и, сделав те таким образом пригодными для выращивания земных растений, распространить плодородие на ближайшие поля. Это потребует многих месяцев и лет упорной работы. Для разведения земных водорослей и рыбы потребуется выкопать неглубокие пруды, в которые будет запущена артезианская вода, как наиболее чистая и, как следовало надеяться, наиболее свободная от местных форм жизни.

Кроме того, Амелия и Дойл пытались придумать названия рекам, озёрам и прочему, что окружало их.

— Как уже рассказал Амелии, большая карта материка распечатана, — разливался Дойл. — Остаётся повесить её в столовой вместе с подробной картой нашей местности. Ещё я напечатал глобус планеты для большей наглядности — его тоже поставим в столовой. Как все мы знаем, во времена активного открытия спутников планет-гигантов и трансплутоновых объектов существовали традиции, по которым им давались названия. Планетоиды за Плутоном названы в основном в честь богов подземного мира из разных мифологий, хотя среди них много исключений. Мы могли бы выбирать имена водоёмам в честь водных божеств, горам и холмам — в честь покровителей плодородия или что-нибудь в этом духе, м? Как вам такое?

— Мне больше нравятся простые названия, — отвечала Амелия. — Река Северная, например? Озеро Звёздное, как уже говорила. И тот остров, что у впадения в него двух рек — Звёздочка, м?

Едва ужин окончился, как позвонил КЕЙС, сообщая, что Эндюранс на подлёте и готов к посадке. До поздней ночи они следили за спуском корабля, благополучно устроенного, в конце концов, у подножия одного из холмов.

Сегодня они разместились в прежних постелях. Купер вновь разделил каюту с Манном. Подумывал, не захочется ли уважаемому доктору расспросить насчёт того, как он и Амелия провели свободное время на Рейнджере — совершенно точно никто не осмелился ничего спрашивать у неё во время геологоразведки и прогулки, в этом Купер был уверен — но тот ничем таким интересоваться не стал.

Наутро приступили к работе. Для начала Купер и Дойл при помощи трёх роботов занялись подготовкой к бурению. предстояло пробурить одну или две скважины на нужды людей, на полив и заполнение прудов. Остальные занялись раскладыванием солнечных батарей.

Куперу не раз доводилось бурить скважины на соседских фермах, да и на своей, так что ничего нового для себя он не ожидал, но земные почвы имели на два с лишним миллиарда лет больше истории. Дойл опасался, что здесь их подстерегают непредвиденные обстоятельства и трудности, о чём не забывал повторять. И болтал без умолку, рассказывая то о геодезических работах во времена учёбы, то о бурении скважин на учебной практике.

Они собирались сделать скважину на сто или двести ярдов, но для начала следовало проверить, что за вода окажется на такой глубине и окажется ли вообще. С их оборудованием работа займёт не меньше пяти-семи дней, если бурить по десять часов в сутки — то есть, весь световой день; хотя Купер опасался перегружать оборудование.

Наконец, когда все приготовления были окончены, они приступили. Почва оказалась достаточно мягкой, хотя и каменистой — но под ними лежала сплошная гранитная плита — самая древняя часть поверхности этой планеты, так что, возможно, со сплошным слоем гранита придётся столкнуться раньше, чем они рассчитывали.

Роботы занялись бурением, а Купер, прихватив КИППа и Дойла, отправился осмотреть теплицу, которую успели поставить остальные. И даже начали насыпать грунт. Амелия додумалась не рассыпать чёрную жирную землю куда попало, а распределяла по краям и по центру, дабы сразу организовать грядки. Манн и Роммили с лопатами безропотно следовали её указаниям. Завидев Купера, она весело заявила:

— Наконец ты сможешь вырастить хоть что-то, кроме кукурузы!

— Да уж, давно об этом мечтал. Но бамбук всё равно придётся высаживать на улице, не то он разорвёт крышу любой теплицы.

В тот же день роботы поставили указатели сторон света вокруг Эндюранс, чуть вдалеке — указатели к ближним озёрам, разметили очертания будущих прудов и полей. Пока они занимались этой беготнёй, люди закончили раскладывать солнечные батареи и вытащили несколько ящиков с оборудованием из грузовых отсеков. Купер вывел и небольшой экскаватор, предназначенный для распахивания земли и выкапывания прудов. К нему прилагался и плуг. Назавтра расставили ещё четыре теплицы, в которых предстояло высадить первые семена. Насыпали в две из них почву из земных запасов, в третью — вперемежку земную и местную, а в последней предстояло лишь разлить удобрение.

Через пять столь же плотно наполненных работой дней Амелия, чувствуя, похоже, новое воодушевление, разговорилась за ужином о будущем урожае. Они с Купером и Дойлом наконец закончили высаживать в теплицах зёрна пшеницы, ячменя, овса и риса, кукурузу, подсолнечник, бобы и картофель, а также семена томатов, хлопка и винограда. Прочие культуры намечено было высадить уже после прорастания первых. Кроме того, в первый готовый пруд, который едва начали заполнять водой из первой же скважины, были выпущены земные водоросли и несколько видов водных бактерий для создания нужной микрофлоры, а в лаборатории уже плескались в аквариумах насекомые, а также готовились вылупиться из икры мальки форели, сома, лосося, окуня и нескольких земноводных, и грелись в инкубаторе выведенные из криогенной разморозки яйца перепелов и кур.

Незаметно разговор перетёк в область намного более личную. Наконец, Амелия сообщила:

— Да, поскольку работы становится немного меньше, мы должны решить… Физическое одиночество ведь не способствует покою и душевному благополучию, а каждый из нас одинок. Наверняка, каждого это тяготит.

Все молчали. Ромилли смущенно склонил лицо, Дойл и Манн оба искоса глянули на Купера. Амелия вновь заговорила, мучительно краснея и смущенно спотыкаясь на каждом слове:

— Думаю, время настало. Если вы так считаете, то… Мы должны решить, как… как будем жить… — она замялась окончательно, уперев глаза в одну точку на столе.

Купер оглядел всех присутствующих:

— Вы хотите, чтобы она об этом сказала?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Манн. — Амелия, раз ты так смущаешься, лучше поговорим позже. Сегодня мы слишком устали, а завтра всё так же много работы.

Он положил ладонь на её напряженно сложенные на столе руки. Она суетливо закивала. Затем поднялась:

— Спокойной ночи всем, — и вышла за дверь.

Взгляды сосредоточились на Купере. Манн спросил:

— Вы ничем её не обидели?

— Нет. Но она просит нас определиться

— Пускай сама выбирает, разве нет? — осторожно спросил Ромилли.

— Она скорбит по Вольфу Эдмундсу — так что не смейте о нём заговаривать. И настаивает нам всё же определиться. Вплоть до того, чтобы бросить жребий насчет того, в какой последовательности к ней ходить. Заверила, что примет любое наше решение. Но мне это очень не нравится.

Они молча переглянулись. Наконец, Дойл произнёс:

— Женщина в смятении и не смогла придумать ничего лучше.

Манн с немного суетливой поспешностью предложил:

— Просто бросим жребий и всё. Одна ночь раз в четверо суток для каждого. Мы не в тех условиях, чтобы кому-то из нас рассчитывать на верность единственной женщины, так ведь? Даже просто на благосклонность. Физическое одиночество действительно не способствует душевному покою и дружелюбию, которые нам всем необходимы. Да, Купер, это так и есть. Не надо кривиться.

Дойл вторил ему:

— Да, пока она согласна…

Купер перебил:

— Она не согласна, просто не видит иного пути. Покой и дружелюбие, говорите? Считаете, что каждый останется дружелюбен, если придется делить одну женщину на четверых? Так, Манн?

— Есть другое предложение? Насколько я понимаю, в неё никто из вас не влюблен, и она ни в кого не влюблена, — парировал тот. — Мы не на Земле и никогда туда не вернемся. Отринуть привычную мораль будет вполне естественным и неизбежным решением.

— А когда с Земли прилетят следующие поселенцы, какими они вас увидят? — не то чтобы столь далекая и призрачная перспектива волновала Купера, но узнать мнение почтенного доктора было интересно.

— А прилетят ли? — спросил Манн. — Неужели кто-то верит в это? Если земляне и прибудут, то не при нашей жизни. Наши внуки или правнуки встретят их, если будет кого встречать.

— Я потому и улетаю обратно к Сатурну, чтобы хотя бы ваши внуки смогли встретить землян.

— Давайте бросим жребий и разойдёмся уже спать. А завтра скажем ей, — вклинился Дойл.

Это была жеребьевка по самой странной причине, какую Купер мог бы себе представить. Дойл вырвал из своего блокнота листок, разделил на четыре части, написал на каждом по цифре от единицы до четверки и, скомкав каждый кусочек, кинул в кружку. Все они вытянули по бумажному комочку. Манну досталась единица, Ромилли вытянул двойку, тройка выпала Дойлу, и четверку забрал Купер.

— Все довольны? — спросил Купер.

— Лишь бы она была довольна, — промямлил Ромилли, и Дойл ответил:

— Будет довольна.

— Довольна… Главное — не измотать и не травмировать. Женщины — создания хрупкие. Помните об этом, когда захочется толкнуться особенно глубоко. И старайтесь не забывать, куда только что засовывали.

— Зачем так грубо, Купер, — поморщился Манн.

— Просто напоминаю.

Они с Манном разделяли одну из трёх свободных кают — другие пока оставались заставлены вещами. Доктор сразу попросил нижнюю койку, и Купер забирался всякий раз наверх. И сейчас, разглядывая потолочную обшивку, тускло виднеющуюся в сером свете из иллюминаторов, услышал:

— Кажется, вы очень разгневаны нашей жеребьевкой. Особенно тем, что именно я её предложил.

— Не вы, так Дойл. Для общего спокойствия это видится весьма и весьма сомнительным.

— Посмотрим. Но я точно не собираюсь конфликтовать из-за Амелии.

— Надеюсь, это правда.

— Да. И давай на «ты».

— Хорошо. И спокойной ночи.

Манн что-то пробормотал в ответ, но Купер уже не слушал. Поворочавшись немного, он провалился в сон. Завтра будет завтра. Ему долго снились отсеки Эндюранс, их установка почему-то в совершенно разных местах планеты, в том числе прямо на океанских водах и среди очень похожих на флоридские непролазных болот, руководящий всем этим ТАРС и доктор Манн, который очень деликатно, но настойчиво выспрашивал, чем Купер собирается поливать ту кукурузу, что осталась гнить на полях вокруг его старой фермы в Арканзасе.

Амелия последней пришла к завтраку. Взяла свою порцию пищи, прошла на место во главе стола и, как ни в чем не бывало, сказала:

— Доброе утро всем. Сегодня вновь так много работы!

Присутствующие вели себя более чем сдержанно, ни словом, ни взглядом не напоминая о вчерашних разговорах и, тем более, жеребьевке, хотя Манн и Дойл несколько раз со значением поглядывали то на Купера, то друг на друга.

Позже, когда все уже приступили к работе, Амелия, отлучившись ненадолго от своих дел и подойдя к Куперу, спросила:

— Что вы решили?

— Я был против, Амелия. Но они условились кинуть жребий. Манн, Ромилли, Дойл, Купер.

— Что ж, я приму это.

— А если у нас уже получилось?

— Это не навредит на первых порах ни мне, ни ему, — она робко улыбнулась и протянула руки, чтобы приобнять его.

— Мне всё это очень не нравится, но я не знаю даже, что должен думать и чувствовать. Ты не моя женщина, между нами нет ничего, совсем ничего. Странно.

— Я тоже не знаю. Потом разберёмся.

До вечера они больше не заговаривали об этом, да и за ужином и Амелия, и остальные вели себя как обычно. Вот только Манн не приходил до утра в их общую с Купером каюту. Купер по-прежнему не смог придумать, что ему чувствовать и о чём думать насчёт этого, к тому же усталость давала о себе знать слишком явно, чтобы тратить время и силы на что-то иное, кроме сна.

Манн вернулся в каюту, когда первые лучи рассвета едва забрезжили в иллюминаторах. Позже, когда оба почти собрались к завтраку, Манн спросил:

— Раз ты с нею вместе, то зачем было устраивать жеребьевку?

— Я не с нею.

— Почему же тогда вы, оставшись вдвоём, занимаетесь… — с плохо скрываемой злостью начал Манн, но Купер перебил его:

— Она — командир. Приказала — я выполнил.

— Ясно видно — она надеется, что уже беременна от тебя.

Надо спросить у неё, чего она наговорила Манну, лениво подумал Купер. Хотя нет, лучше не спрашивать, не заставлять её краснеть и смущаться лишний раз. Она слишком надоедливо краснеет и смущается.

— Не понимаю, с чего это должно занимать кого-то, кроме меня и её, особенно пока лагерь не оборудован.

— Сейчас — ни с чего. Но скоро это станет занимать здесь каждого, даже роботов.

— Тогда и поговорим.

Хью Манн процедил сквозь зубы:

— Она не должна была забеременеть здесь. Никогда. У нас слишком мало ресурсов, и это просто опасно. Кто примет роды? Ты, может быть?

Купер запоздало сообразил, что выдал себя предпоследней фразой. А, плевать.

— Может и я. Ведь Джон Бренд не предусмотрел врача для своей дочери. А ты, похоже, злишься оттого, что её выбор пал не на тебя, а на какого-то никчёмного реднека с…

— Довольно! — перебил Манн, потом неохотно произнёс. — Не будем ссориться. Я ведь сам обещал. Виноват.

Хью Манн впервые признал собственную ошибку — неслыханно! Что-то здесь было нечисто, надо бы не забыть и присмотреться. Купер едва не засмеялся ему в лицо, но, вздохнув, ровным голосом произнёс:

— Часто в жизни многое идёт не по плану. Вот, например: женщине захотелось нянчить родное дитя, а не инкубаторное. И вообще-то пока не известно, будет ли это дитя, так что не надо драм.

Манн поморщился и отмахнулся:

— Нас уже ждут к завтраку.

Амелия вновь была тиха, и то бледнела, то заливалась румянцем. Дойл говорил ей что-то ласковое, она сдержанно кратко отвечала, но ясно виделось, что смущение её не проходит. Купера это внезапно разозлило, и он постарался хотя бы утром работать подальше от неё и остальных. И в следующие дни, чувствуя, что злость не исчезает и не уменьшается, постарался также избегать хотя бы общества Амелии, что успешно получалось. ТАРС и КЕЙС хотя бы не изображали столь вымученные невинность и простоту — едва ли у них такое получилось бы даже по приказу.

Наконец, вечер его жребия настал, и он явился в командирскую каюту.

Амелия сидела на своей постели, а у ног лежал матрас, стянутый с верхней койки — как уже знал Купер, это было сделано для удобства, чтобы не ограничиваться небольшим пространством между нижним и верхним ярусами. Вселенская печаль на её лице говорила о том, что вечер предстоит трудный. Хриплый отчаянный шепот подтвердил это:

— Скажи, я шлюха или нет?

Так вот о чём было всё невинное смущение последних дней. Он постоял секунду, переваривая вопрос, потом развернулся к двери:

— Я ухожу. Спокойной ночи.

Голос тут же прорезался:

— Стой!

Она вскочила, проворно пересекла каюту и схватила его за руку:

— Купер, мне правда…

— Не справляются, да? — судя по её измотанному в последние два дня виду и тёмным теням вокруг глаз, ребята очень даже справлялись со всем, что от них требовалось.

— Нет… то есть, да… Неутомимы и изобретательны, если хочешь знать, — с непривычно-едкой злобой ответила она.

— Поэтому-то ты в печали?

— Нет. Но… Много лет у меня никого не было, а теперь четверо. Больше, чем… чем было бы прилично в почти любом обществе и… И просто физически это нелегко.

— То есть, будь у тебя трое мужчин — как и было задумано в НАСА и лично твоим отцом, ты бы не печалилась.

— Прекрати перевирать! Ты понимаешь, о чём я!

— Нет, не понимаю.

Она недовольно фыркнула, скрестив руки на груди.

— Уверен, недели через две — или раньше — эта чепуха тебя перестанет волновать. Привыкнешь, и гормоны тоже улягутся. К тому же, когда физической работы здесь станет больше, времени меньше, накопится усталость — неутомимость сойдёт на нет, ты понимаешь. Вряд ли они смогут или захотят хотя бы даже через раз. И я тоже.

— Ну, возможно. Но если у нас получилось, то гормоны не улягутся, а наоборот. Завтра я сделаю анализ крови и выясню точно, кстати. Этот анализ позволяет выявить беременность уже через семь-восемь дней, так что как раз пора.

— Предпочел бы узнать, что у нас не получилось.

Она сердито отвернулась, потом села на матрас спиной к двери и медленно провела ладонями по лицу:

— Где-то ошибка. Я сделала ошибку.

— Просто прекрати это. Скажи, что погорячилась и больше ничего не хочешь.

— Так нельзя. Не получится. Я была с каждым. Мы зашли слишком далеко.

Купер сел рядом, приобнял её за плечи. Она прижалась в ответ.

— И каждый наговорил мне слишком много красивых слов. Которые не хотела бы от них слышать.

— Всё тебе не то и не так.

— Манн сказал особенно много, был весьма нежен и очень старался. Но он уже не так молод, как хотелось бы. И, кажется, искренне обиделся, поняв, что не первый у меня за долгое время.

— Даже знать ничего этого не хочу! А что он обиделся — это я услышал и увидел в то же утро, вообще-то.

— Да? Мог бы и промолчать. Будто я что-то обещала ему. Зато Ромилли — сама застенчивость. Милый-милый Ромилли! Ни о чём не спрашивал и делал всё, как я говорила. А Дойл наоборот — не слушал и был очень настойчив. Заставил проделать такое, на что я сама не отважилась бы.

— А про меня ты им… а про меня они спрашивали?

— Нет. Не спрашивали, и я не рассказывала.

— Да неужели? Надеюсь, они сейчас не толпятся за дверью, чтобы подслушать.

Она негодующе отбросила его руки и, поднявшись, прошла к крохотному иллюминатору и уставилась в светлый ночной полумрак:

— Вот, уже каждое мое слово трактуется неверно. А если мы оба будем слишком много думать о том, кто за кем подслушивает, то сделаемся параноиками. Просто смешно, Купер. Мы взрослые люди — это во-первых. И у нас не сборище пожилых сплетниц, а научная миссия — это во-вторых. Самая важная в истории человечества.

И правда что.

— Амелия, ты слишком много думаешь и говоришь, и потому заговариваешься. Никто не считает тебя шлюхой и никогда не посчитает, ясно?

— Раз так, то… — она скинула свой халат, оставшись обнажённой, опустилась обратно на матрас и обняла Купера за плечи. — Приступим, да?

Его отказ приведет к новым страданиям и сомнениям. Что ж, впереди долгая ночь и много вымученной нежности. Их губы мягко соприкоснулись, руки несмело переплелись — будто в первый раз.

Он двигался осторожно и неглубоко, только и думая о том, что внутри её тела уже может зреть новая жизнь, которую нельзя повредить. Она была весьма сдержанна, лишь тихо постанывала и горячо и резко вздыхала, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке и цепляясь за плечи, а когда он замер, утомлённый, то почти мгновенно уснула, не разжимая объятий.

Назавтра после обеда Амелия не стала возвращаться в лабораторию, оставшись со всеми на улице. Дела ей пока не нашлось, и она ушла к озеру, где долго гуляла. Занимаясь на экскаваторе копкой одного из прудов и приближаясь ближе к большой воде, когда требовалось переместить и разровнять очередную порцию выкопанной земли, Купер то и дело видел вдалеке её тонкую фигурку. Едва солнце начало заваливаться к западу, как набежали стремительные тучи и начался ливень. Амелия скоро прибежала к краю котлована. Купер вышел навстречу, чтобы укрыть её своей курткой, хотя её лёгкая рубашка и джинсы вымокли насквозь. Едва они успели сказать несколько слов и отсмеяться, как ближняя звёздочка — или это была Гаргантюа — показалась в разрывах туч. Почти сразу сделалось ощутимо жарче. За несколько минут наполненный дождём воздух быстро прогрелся, и нестерпимая влажная духота разлилась вокруг, словно густой кисель.

— Уж не слишком ли близко к экватору мы обосновались? — утирая пот со лба, рассмеялась Амелия. Потом поймала ладонь Купера и провела пальцами вверх, к локтю. Не отпуская, доверчиво вгляделась ему в глаза. — Я сделала анализ крови. Получилось, Купер. У нас получилось.

Он невольно замер, сердце сжалось. Сроку — чуть больше недели, что угодно может пойти не так хоть завтра, хоть через месяц. Человеческая жизнь хрупка. Особенно хрупка жизнь едва зачатого плода в утробе вечно нервной и беспокоемой матери.

Он помолчал, вглядываясь в быстро бегущие облака. Непроницаемо-серое небо с искрами ближних звёзд и тусклой громадой аккреционного диска равнодушно висело над пустыней, такой же бескрайней, малоцветной и безжизненной, как и купол атмосферы между нею и пустотой космоса. Запах мёртвых почв стоял в воздухе.

— Сегодня же объяви всем.

— Нет! — пискнула она.

— Тогда я объявлю. И потребую, чтобы хождения к тебе прекратились.

— Не надо ничего требовать. Я просто скажу…

— Просто сказать недостаточно. Или ты думаешь, они легко смирятся?

Она поджала губы и отвернулась. Потом зашагала прочь, бросив через плечо:

— Они не возразят мне!

Купер запоздало подумал, что зря собрался чего-то там требовать. Ромилли точно слова не скажет против, Манн уже знает, и его весьма заботит здоровье Амелии — во всяком случае, он делает вид, что заботит, а Дойл, должно быть, тоже догадывается.

Ветер над пустыней гудел точно так же, как и вчера, как и миллионы лет назад — как будет гудеть и вечность спустя.

Немного позже начали заливать воду из артезианской скважины во второй готовый пруд. А вечером Амелия позвала всех в лабораторию взглянуть на первых вылупившихся мальков. Крошечные окуньки числом не меньше трёх-четырёх сотен сновали по аквариуму, быстрые и на вид весьма здоровые и жизнерадостные.

— Завтра же выпустим половину из них в первый пруд. А может и всех. Опробуем его готовность, — она воодушевлённо потёрла ладони, оглядывая остальных. Почтенные учёные закивали и принялись горячо и оживлённо радоваться и поздравлять Амелию с первым столь значительным успехом.

А после ужина Амелия, чуть ли не запинаясь, объявила:

— Сегодня я сделала анализ крови. В общем, я беременна, так что наши вечерние встречи придётся прекратить. Мне тридцать шесть, это уже не самый хороший возраст, чтобы рожать. И я решила, что дальше откладывать нельзя.

Дойл и Ромилли молчали. Манн покачал головой:

— Амелия, как бы не пришлось нам всем пожалеть о твоём решении. Мы не знаем, хватит ли здесь пропитания через год или два.

— Если еды не хватит на всех, кто-то из вас ляжет в гибернацию, — возразила она. — К тому же, Купер собрался улетать. А колония должна расти.

— За счёт воспроизводства через инкубаторы, — в голосе доктора Манна звучали почти безграничные печаль и терпение. — Нельзя было так рисковать. Тебе следует беречь себя. Может случиться что угодно, во время родов или…

Сдерживая внезапную злость, Купер перегнулся через стол, и Манн немного отпрянул от него.

— Хватит уже. Или ты дойдёшь до того, что ей лучше избавиться от ребёнка?

— Нет, конечно нет, — быстро ответил тот.

Остальные молчали. Амелия дрожащим от растерянности и негодования голосом заявила:

— Я хочу ребенка — своего, а не инкубаторного. Разве я виновата?

— Амелия, ну причём тут это? — Манн был безмерно терпелив.

— А что тогда причём? Только то, что он зачат не от вас?

Она вскочила и умчалась за дверь, оставив после себя удивлённую тишину.

— Слишком быстро стала раздражительной, — задумчиво прокомментировал Дойл.

— Я разве не забочусь о ней и о всех нас? — чуть ли не заламывая руки, вопросил Манн.

А Ромилли негромко обратился к Куперу:

— Иди поговори.

— И что сказать? Прости, что ты не можешь сдержать своих истерических порывов, и за то, что мы все дураки? Или… Впрочем, разберусь.

Он собрался выйти прочь, но Дойл с той же задумчивостью произнёс:

— Перед полётом ей в плечо имплантировали подкожный контрацептив — а теперь он пропал. Имеется, кстати, их запас среди медикаментов. Она извлекла его, пока вы были в Рейнджере, так понимаю?

— Если вам интересно, то сами гадайте, как что было. Не собираюсь это обсуждать.

Он последовал за Амелией. Та обнаружилась на улице — медленно идущей вдоль одной из теплиц. Заслышав шаги, обернулась и дождалась, пока он приблизился. Дорожки от слёз ещё не высохли на щеках.

— И что такого страшного сказал Манн? В точности то же самое он высказывал мне после вашей ночи. Пускай лепечет.

— Пускай, — она вздохнула и размашисто вытерла очередную слезу. — Но это ведь всё правда. Когда запасы с Земли кончатся, нас ждут нелёгкие времена. И здесь даже нет врача, только роботы.

— Мне кажется, или Манн сам хочет принимать роды?

— Это лишь часть его желания контролировать все процессы. Не подпущу и близко. Вот ещё!

Поглядев друг на друга, они рассмеялись. Потом Амелия протянула ему раскрытые ладони, и он обнял её в ответ. Недолго они простояли так, и шумный порывистый ветер трепал их одежду и короткие прядки волос на лбу Амелии. Наконец, оглядевшись, она проговорила:

— Пора работать. Мы не должны отставать от намеченного, правда? Не забудь явиться к пруду через час.

Амелия настояла на том, чтобы все собрались и наблюдали, как она будет выпускать вчерашних мальков окуня в первый пруд. И они послушно пришли и смотрели, как Амелия в сопровождении нёсшего запечатанные пакеты с окуньками ТАРСа идёт к пруду, как разрезает один за другим оба пакета и выливает их содержимое в прозрачную холодную воду. Последовали проявления радости и поздравления не менее горячие, чем вчера в лаборатории, затем все, скоро угомонившись, вполне обыденно разошлись по своим делам. Амелия, впрочем, не переставала светиться ликованием.

До конца дня Купер, распахивавший будущие поля к югу от лагеря, не виделся с остальными, но вечером оказалось, что в другом аквариуме вылупились сомы. Значит, завтра состоится церемония их отправки на постоянное жительство во второй пруд. За ужином разговоров только и было, что об этом. О новом состоянии командира никто и полслова не сказал. Зато Манн не отправился к Амелии, а ушёл в свою каюту даже раньше Купера. Придя туда и видя, что Манн собирается вот-вот разразиться речью, Купер опередил его:

— Сегодня день нового недовольства доктора Манна.

— Проклятье, Купер! Она не понимает, на что отважилась, но ты-то должен понимать.

— Я оставил на Земле двоих детей. И прекрасно помню, как они родились, так что не пытайся поведать мне что-нибудь пугающее. Она крепка и здорова. Справится. Особенно если ты не будешь приставать со своими наставлениями.

— Едва неделя прошла, а мы уже конфликтуем.

— Вот именно. С детьми становится сложно, когда у них наступает переходный возраст, а не когда зачатому плоду всего несколько дней.

— Всё-то ты знаешь.

— Об этом — достаточно. Спокойной ночи.

Он погасил свет и забрался на верхнюю койку. Манн грузно, с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на своё место, и, недолго поворочавшись, поведал:

— Зайдя под конец дня в теплицы, застал её в слезах. Говорит, ей кажется, что ничего не вырастет в этой земле. Тоже об этом думаю. И все эти поля, которые должны стать зелёными, а сейчас — пыль и песок, просто пугают.

— Что-нибудь непременно вырастет. Мох и лишайник, например.

— Да что б тебя, Купер! Спокойной ночи.

Куперу и самому казалось, что местные почвы, поглотив удобрения, земные бактерии и семена, так и останутся мёртвыми. Или то, что вырастет, окажется непригодно в пищу. До появления первых всходов оставалось несколько дней, и ожидание делалось всё напряжённее. Но водоросли в двух прудах уже начинали разрастаться, мальки в первом чувствовали себя превосходно, хотя твёрдой уверенности в успехе всё равно пока не было.

Наутро, когда люди расходились проверять хозяйство, радостный крик огласил окрестности:

— Первые всходы! Сюда! Сюда!

Купер вслед за Ромилли вошёл в теплицу, из которой звали. КЕЙС стоял посреди освещённого косыми утренними лучами пространства, а Амелия рядом с ним склонялась над грядкой, и у неё под ладонями показывались из земли несколько крупных крепких росточков подсолнуха. На той же гряде по всей длине земля взрыхлялась крошечными бугорками, из-под которых очень скоро прорастут новые раздвоенные искорки молодых растений.

Купер и Ромилли опустились на корточки рядом с нею, и она прошептала едва ли не сквозь слёзы:

— КЕЙС заметил их. Подсолнухи, надо же. Бобы и кукуруза — следующие.

Накрыв её ладонь своей, Ромилли ответил:

— Видишь, эта планета приняла нас.

Позади уже подходили Манн и Дойл, а у распахнутой двери маячили ТАРС и КИПП.

Купер почувствовал облегчение, какого не чувствовал уже очень давно — кажется, многие годы. Проведя кончиками пальцев по влажной чёрной земле и коснувшись одного из нестерпимо-зелёных ярких ростков, он прошептал:

— Значит, будем жить.


End file.
